


Why Stiles should come home

by mee4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Praise, Video, why everone loves stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles found an email from Derek when he sift through his inbox. First of all: Derek knew how to send and email? Second of all: Derek had an email address? Third: What the hell would he even want to email Stiles about? The subject read: “Just watch it Stiles”. </p><p>Or the one where Derek makes a home video to get Stiles to come back to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Stiles should come home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some lil thing about Derek being the cutest. 
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

Stiles had said something about not being wanted or liked. He was in the middle of a rant about how much his new “friends” at college weren't actually his friends, they just hung out with him because he nagged. No one at home wanted to hang out with him either, so he was just gonna stay in his dorm all of Christmas. He lay in his new bed, not even a yard wide, talking to Derek on the phone. It was a weird experience in itself since Derek didn't talk very much, but Stiles thought he did enough for the both of them and Derek never hung up on him. He let Stiles say whatever he wanted or needed to say, responded at times with a few words, more often with grunts, snorts or rolling his eyes (okay, Stiles didn't _know_ he rolled his eyes but he was pretty sure because some silences meant things that others didn't and Stiles was rather good at reading Derek’s quietness by now).

“You don't think anyone back here wants to see you?” Derek asked and he sounded frowning. Stiles rolled over in his bed so his head hung down over the edge, back against the covers and his feet firmly placed on the wall. He held the phone with one hand and tried reaching for his bag of Doritos with the other. They lay too far away on the floor.

“Scott and my dad can stand me, maybe even wants to stand me sometimes, but otherwise, really, who need Stiles?” he said, because it was true. They were all left except for Stiles and they hadn't called one time because they needed help with research or you know, fighting off an Alpha pack or whatever. They managed fine.

“Mhm,” Derek grunted and Stiles rolled his eyes.

~~

About a week later, Stiles found an email from Derek when he sifted through his inbox. First of all: Derek knew how to send and email? Second of all: Derek had an email address? Third: What the hell would he even want to email Stiles about? The subject read: “Just watch it, Stiles”. It sounded vaguely threatening and so done, so much like Derek always sounded, so he clicked it open without further hesitation. It had an attachment but Stiles forgot about it for a second when he read the very few letters on the screen.

**Scott wanted to call it _Why Stiles is awesome_ but I think that is a little over kill. Please, watch it. And if you laugh at me I will know and I will kill you.  
Derek.**

It took some time to completely comprehend just the message. Stiles couldn't think of a single time before now that Derek had said please, except for a sarcastic one every once in a while. It wasn't something Derek said and definitely not to Stiles. But he guessed there wasn't another way for him to make Stiles watch whatever he was supposed to watch if he didn't come to college. The attachment was a **huge** video file called “Why Stiles should come home” and he started to feel like jelly already. What had Derek even done? Had he found Stiles’ baby videos? Because those were highly classified and stored in a place no one was ever going to find them before they read his will. He figured if he was already dead, they could watch three year old him embarrass himself. He tried not to think about the fact that he already at eighteen had a will. He didn't have to either because the file was downloaded and opened and the first frames of a shaky picture started to move over his screen. It took a few seconds of film - that could really make anyone sea sick - and then Erica was in the frame. Her eyes glowed and pretty much lit her whole face up but it was her. She laughed. The cinematographer was doing a really shitty job. The camera moved around and it zoomed in and out all the time.

“Why do you love Stiles?” And Stiles had to pause, fifteen seconds in. He'd just heard _Derek_ say _love_ and _Stiles_ in the same sentence and it was too much. It wasn't meant like that but to his speeding heart, it didn't seem to matter. It took him minutes to be able to start the video again and when he did Erica told him she wasn't in love with him anymore.

“I asked why you love him, not why you're _in love_ with him.”

“Oh,” Erica said and smiled widely, “well that's different!”

“Just answer the question,” Derek said, obviously the one holding the camera and already sounded like he was tired with the whole conversation.

“And close your eyes, you're destroying the recording.”

“I so totally look like an angel but whatever,” she said, flailing a hand and carefully sliding her eyes shut.

“I love Stiles because he’s my Batman,” she cooed, giving the camera a pointed eyebrow. She couldn't show her eyes but Stiles remembered what they look like when she did that thing and he's heart clenched. He had to pause again. That she'd said my Batman and not just “Batman” meant so much to him and he didn't now what to do with himself.

“Just send out the bat signal and he's there, you know?” Was her next words when he started again. It was a clear inside reference that others wouldn't understand the same way, because they didn't know what Erica had not started one Facebook conversation with him without opening with the bat symbol from an Emoji pack. He smiled. He would send her the bat when the movie was over.

 

The shot changed into one of Scott. Stiles felt a pang of longing, it was too long since he saw his brother last. Scott was already keeping his eyes closed but he was also in the middle of a sentence when the frame opened up and Derek waved in front of the lens telling him to start over because _the camera sucked_. Scott sighed without feeling and started talking again.

“He's my brother. He's always been there for me, from the beginning. Before all this supernatural crap,” he opened his eyes and said _no offence_ to Derek before closing them again and continued, “and he didn't freak out about the wolf thing. He can be a pain in the ass but he always saves my ass if it needs saving.” Scott smiled. He was sitting on the tiles outside what looked like an apartment building, Stiles was pretty sure where in Beacon Hills it lay. Then Scott was suddenly up on his feet, rapidly approached the camera and then Stiles only saw colors when Scott tried to take it from Derek. They struggled for a short while but the True Alpha wolf won, Stiles thought mostly because Derek didn't actually want to destroy the camera. And then there was only a blur of stairs when Scott ran up them into an apartment. It came to an abrupt stop and Stiles was looking at a wall.

“Do you see this, man?” Stiles grinned because he really didn’t. On queue, like Stiles had told Scott just that, he heard an _oh shit right_ and all of a sudden Stiles was looking at the actual inside of Derek’s apartment.

“This is Derek’s, Stiles! Can you believe it? It has furniture, like more than a bed and a desk, there’s like decorative stuff and shit.” Stiles liked the rooms. They were airy and big but as Scott said, Derek apparently had things now. It looked like someone actually lived there.

“Stiles, he could paint all the walls pink if he wanted, he _owns_ this place. AND HERE! Look, he has _coffee table_!” Scott sounds so much like he can't believe his own eyes and like Stiles would be looking at anything else than what Scott showed him. He chuckled throughout the whole clip, which ended abruptly when Derek cancelled the tour. Scott managed to scream “YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS WITH YOUR OWN EYES” before Isaac’s face filled the screen instead.

 

Isaac didn’t say very much, more looked like he tried convey everything he felt through his face, which wasn’t easy because of the eye thing. Derek laughed at him, but it was warm and friendly and Isaac laughed with him. Stiles couldn’t seem to help but laughing himself, the sound mixing with the wolf’s on screen and it almost felt like they were in the room. Derek turned the camera around and Stiles could see his face for all of .3 seconds before Derek exclaimed:

“What the-” And was switched out to a snowy picture.

 

“Don't record me while I'm Christmas shopping!” Allison chimed. Her head was stuffed in a ridiculously large knitted hat and she had a faint blush from the cold weather. She put a hand up, covered the camera so that Stiles only saw black while Derek argued.

“It's for Stiles.”

“So? He's not gonna get to know what I'll get anyone, he'll spoil the surprise!”

“You think he's gonna call everyone up and tell then what you're getting them?”

“No, I honestly think he'll whisper it to them right before they open it, just because he can.” The argument seemed to persuade Derek into turn off the camera since the next time he saw Allison’s face, it was inside of her house. She had made it perfectly clear that she thought he was going to come home for Christmas. It made his stomach warm.

“He’s a dork,” Allison snorted.

“That’s why?” Derek sounded like this was a concept very foreign to him.

“He isn’t afraid to be a dork,” Allison explained, “he can be himself, you know? And I think that makes everyone around him try to be themselves too.”

 

“Don’t you dare ask me the question,” Jackson said seriously, when the lens was propped up in his face, looking like he’d kill a man if Derek didn’t listen to him. But he smiled through a grimace and looked away. Stiles thought it was the kindest thing Jackson had ever done towards him.

 

Chris Argent didn’t look into the camera. He tried to look Derek in the face and it looked funny as hell.

“Why I… Okay, I really don’t,” he said and then pointed to the lens, looking in (like he could find Stiles in there). “Really don’t,” he accentuated. He turned to Derek again.

“But he’s a really good kid.”

 

 _ **So they don't make me watch shit like this**_.

The frame was almost pitch black with the words written in white ugh, comic sans on the bottom. In the left lower corner was a TV screen that was unfocused and as the shot zoomed in and gained focus, it was clear it was the movie “Ten things I hate about you” which Stiles had seen years ago because who wouldn't when they might or might not have had a huge crush on your frienemy? He would have sat on Derek and recited that movie by heart if he'd tried to runaway if Stiles would’ve been there. Derek squirmed and groaned as the couple on screen kissed. That recording ended.

 

The scenery of his dad’s office almost made him cry. He didn’t understand why, maybe it was just the familiarity of it, but something at least. His father had his arms crossed, sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair.

“What is this for again, Hale?” he asked.

“Stiles is not planning on coming home for Christmas.” His dad’s expression dropped a little.

“Not coming home for Christmas? But who’s gonna hold me back from eating all the Christmas pudding? Or the ginger bread? Who’s gonna keep me from… _butter_. You know, Derek, I think Stiles not coming home for Christmas is a terrific idea!” Stiles laughed, choking a little on tears because his dad was giving him warm smile but his eyes were sad. Like he was genuinely hurt that Stiles hadn’t planned on coming home.

 

When Lydia appeared on screen, Stiles held his breath throughout her whole segment.

“Why do you love Stiles?” Derek asked once again. Lydia grinned and shook her head.

“You’re gonna regret sending this to him,” she said and flipped her hair. Stiles could almost smell her perfume.

“I love Stiles because he’s always seen me. When I have been hiding from the world, I’ve been his world. When he actually got to know me, he still loved me the same so there wasn’t just any room not to love him back.” The camera is pretty still, like Derek is anticipating more, like he’s afraid of what she might say. She only flashed her teeth again and stated:

“And no, you’re not in love with me anymore Stiles, we both know it, and I am not in love with you. Don’t get me wrong, you’re pretty awesome, I’m pretty awesome, but together we’re the most awesome as friends.” He breathed out as she waved to him. He waved a little back. She loved him. The fifteen-year-old part of him was doing cartwheels and his eighteen-year-old self felt like his world was near to perfect. Lydia Martin loved him, Lydia Martin was his friend and there was no way he’d be happier with that.

 

The next shot was still. First one so far, Stiles acknowledged. It showed Derek’s living room, dimly lit and looking way cosier than Stiles thought it could from the quick glance he'd gotten earlier. His heart kind of jumped through his skin and back again when Derek rounded the camera and flopped himself down on something Stiles couldn't see. There had only been that glimpse of him before but now, there he really was. He was looking and huffed a nervous laugh, pointing to his eyes when he let his eyelids fall. Stiles wanted to look at him forever. He was flustered. His cheeks burned as well as his ears. Stiles had never seen him like that before, and it was adorable.

“Oh, so, ehm, right, uhm,” he said, laughed a little once more and Stiles wondered how many words you could say without saying anything. He swore he could hear Derek murmur _what am I even doing_ under his breath.

“So, Stiles,” Derek _finally_ started and Stiles realised he'd been chewing on his nails and immediately stopped.

“I have just been… thinking about what you said last week. That it's not at all how I see things back here. The pack really do miss you. And I-” Derek cut himself off and Stiles thought that maybe he had been about to say that he did too.

“I wanted you to know that,” he finishes after a silent second. “I mean, they made me watch Star Wars last week because it's your favorite movies and they missed you. Like, if that isn't proof enough for you, I guess I hope _this_ movie is.” Derek visibly relaxed and he kept taking. It felt weirdly intimate when Derek sat there by himself, eyes closed and talked to only Stiles. He smiled quite a lot and so did Stiles. Smiled so much his cheeks would provably hurt in the morning.

“So I’m just gonna end this now, I guess,” Derek said, leaning a bit forward.

“Everyone is expecting you to come home and… And… And I-” Stiles felt like he was going to combust if Derek didn’t just _say it_.

“Oh, for Christ sake, I want you to come back.” Stiles had to pause. The sounds he was making was embarrassingly whiny and needy and he just couldn't stop because Derek fucking Hale wanted Stiles to come home. His moody and brooding and “I don’t talk about my feelings” Alpha had just told him he wanted him to come back to him.

“So, get your ass home for winter break or I swear to god.” His tone shifted into a tone that somewhat sounded like a recitement when he said, “Everyone says hi and that they miss you.” Derek got to his feet and moved out of frame, probably to turn the camera off. Stiles let out a breath and felt like he hadn’t lived before this thirty minutes long video. “So do I.” The screen went black and didn’t light up again. He sobbed, very childlike and curled up in his bed, feeling the distance between him and the pack. He texted Derek.

_“See you on break?”_

_“See you on break, Stiles.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic will be available soon.
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
